The Mystery Revealed
by Niigozeroku Ichikyuusan
Summary: Misteri di balik penyerangan Shiki terhadap Nano. OOCness of Shiki. Don't like, don't read. For Shiki's hardcore fans, don't read it and I mean it. It's Indonesian anyway.


**Author's note : **Fans Shiki, jangan baca. And I mean it. And story © to Kirana, anyway.

**Disclaimer** **: **Togainu no Chi – Nitro+CHiRAL

**Warning : **Again, jangan baca kalau gak mau liat Shiki dinistakan. I've warned you.

**Rated : **M++ buat fans Shiki [plak] j/k, K

**Pairing :** Akira x Keisuke[?]

Misteri terbesar adalah cara pikir Shiki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjabarkannya dalam bentuk kalimat atau bahkan gambar, sebab apa yang di pikiran pemuda berambut gelap itu sangatlah abstrak. Hanya imajinasilah yang bisa menjabarkannya, mungkin sesuatu yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang tak dapat diceritakan kepada publik. Alasan bagaimana dia bisa mengamuk dan menyerang Nano (diambil dari _anime_ + _game_nya) tanpa sebab padahal Shiki nampak memerlukan darah Nano untuk didistribusikan sebagai Line.

Jadi, mulai saja langsung ceritanya.

Ingat bagaimana Shiki melihat Akira dan Keisuke? Mungkin nampak tak ada hubungannya, tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengusik. Ada satu kemungkinan yang membuat Shiki begitu terusik dengan kedua sosok tersebut.

Oh, bagaimana dengan kemungkinan terbodoh?

Dia tidak membunuh Akira karena dia tahu Keisuke akan sedih kalau Akira meninggal, itu juga pastinya membuat Shiki sedih. Teori ini tidak menjabarkan bagaimana manisnya hubungan antara Shiki dan Akira atau bahkan salah satu dari akhiran game yang sangat digandrungi oleh _fangirl_. Tapi ini menjabarkan sebuah kemungkinan kalau Shiki adalah…

…_fanboy_ dari Akira x Keisuke (atau sebaliknya, sama saja yang penting pemainnya Keisuke dan Akira).

Kaget? Tentu. Ini hal yang tak mungkin terjadi, tapi silahkan lihat teori-teori yang terjabar di bawah ini.

Jadi, kembali ke paragraf agak panjang sebelumnya, alasan Shiki tidak membunuh Akira walaupun bertemu entah berapa kali tentu karena Keisuke x Akira tidak akan terjadi kalau salah satunya tidak ada. Kebahagiaan itu terus berlangsung sampai sebuah momen di mana Nano adalah penyebab dari kematian Keisuke (rute Nano di _game_nya), berarti tidak lagi ada pasangan yang digandrungi oleh Shiki.

Anggap saja dia yang begitu kuat menjadi sangat marah, memendam sebuah perasaan benci yang amat sangat karena mau membunuh pasangan favoritnya sehingga Keisuke x Akira tidak ada lagi, sehingga dia dengan berani melawan Nano lalu menyerangnya.

Dan juga, Shiki seringkali bertemu dengan Akira **setelah** bertemu dengan Keisuke. Apa maksudnya? Sebuah teori muncul bahwa sebenarnya Shiki selalu mengikuti mereka berdua kemanapun mereka pergi. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk _fanboying_. Kapan lagi bisa mendapati _fanservice_ live di depan mata kalau tidak dikejar? Sehingga begitu Keisuke berpisah dengan Akira, pertemuan mereka itu membuat Shiki kaget karena takut dikira sungguh-sungguh menguntit (padahal memang) sehingga dia beralih dengan membunuh iseluruh peserta Igura agar tidak dikira sebagai _fanboy_.

Lalu soal _anime_nya, yang membunuh Keisuke adalah Shiki, sehingga apa mungkin Shiki malah menggandrungi _pair_ Akira x Keisuke? Itu juga ada spekulasi yang nyaris tak terpikirkan oleh orang-orang biasa. Sebenarnya karena kegiatannya yaitu mengharapkan _fanservice_ dari Akira x Keisuke, dia menguntit mereka berdua bahkan sampai ketika Keisuke berada di bawah pengaruh Line (Shiki tidak mencegah pengonsumsian Line pada Keisuke karena dia ingin melihat Keisuke x Akira juga). Melihat itu, jiwa _fanboy_ Shiki tak bisa membiarkan Keisuke membunuh Akira. Dia awalnya hanya mau menghentikan Keisuke, tapi apa daya dia tak sengaja dan malah membunuhnya.

Hal itu membuat Shiki menjadi stress. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya dengan kata-kata kejam, lalu berpikir kalau Nano tidak memberikan Line pada Keisuke, maka hal ini tidak perlu ada. Maka dari itu, dia menyalahkan Nano sebagai penyebab kematian Keisuke dan memutuskan untuk membunuhnya.

Salah satu misteri terpecahkan, misteri yang tidak dapat dijabarkan oleh _anime_nya sendiri karena para _fangirl_ akan menangis tersedu-sedu kalau mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kebiasaan Shiki kalau tidak berjalan-jalan di Toshima adalah membaca _fanfiction_ Akira x Keisuke dan ada rak buku yang berisi _doujin_ Akira x Keisuke.

Memang, Shiki adalah kunci dari segalanya dalam cerita _Togainu no Chi_ ini.

Sekian.


End file.
